


Grown Up

by KadejahSenpai



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 19:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13348128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadejahSenpai/pseuds/KadejahSenpai
Summary: “This is my daughter.”•In which Ethan and you are childhood friends•Warning; Love, Fluff, Cursing





	Grown Up

"This is my daughter Y/n. She's three and a little antisocial." Y/n's mom spoke out as she arrived at daycare. "That's completely fine. So is my son Ethan he turns three in a couple of months." Ethan's mother spoke. "Maybe they'll be best of friends?" Y/n's mom joked. "Hopefully." 

♡♡♡

"Y/n! Ethan's here!" Y/n's mother yelled from downstairs. Y/N and Ethan were both fifth graders now and like their parents hoped, the best of friends. Y/N's raced down the stairs to meet her brunette friend. "Hey Ethan. Guess who got a new video game?" She asked excitedly as she met Ethan and his mother at the door. "Seriously? What are we waiting for, let's play!" Ethan followed y/n and dropped his bag on the ground next to the couch. "Literally we've been waiting forever for this game." Ethan said as y/n placed in the game. "And the great thing is we have the tv all to ourselves tonight." She said giddy handing Ethan the controller so he could play first.

♡♡♡

"Mom can Ethan stay the night?" Y/n yelled out as Ethan and her entered the house. Her mother came in from the dining room. "Sure sweetie. I'll order you guys pizza tonight." Her mother said kindly. "Thanks mom. You are the best." She kissed her mother's cheek before heading upstairs with Ethan. 

"So I thought horror movie binge session with It." Y/n spoke. "Ooo good choice." Ethan said flopping on y/n's floral printed bed. Y/N placed the bowl of popcorn on the bed next to Ethan and grabbed a bag full of theater candy. "The perfect set up." Y/n said sitting next to Ethan. Y/N started up the movie and laid her head on Ethan's chest.

♡♡♡

"Why are we camping under your porch?" Y/n asked as she followed Ethan under the lift of his porch. It was late at night and Ethan said they should camp out tonight. Not that y/n minded. She loved camping with Ethan. She laid next to Ethan in the tent and they chatted about days event. High school was a big time for them both. Y/N was considered popular while Ethan was a nerd. They still hung out all the time despite the whispers.

"Hey y/n?" Ethan sat up and y/n followed. "Yes sunshine?" A nickname she gave for him. "We've been friends for like ever and you're such an amazing girl." Ethan began to ramble and even though she wasn't a genius she knew exactly what he was saying. She grabbed the brunette's face and connected their lips. Ethan was in a state of shock but eventually kissed back wrapping his arms around her waist. He gently pushed her down onto the ground hovering over her.

The broke from the kiss. Ethan's face red as a tomato and y/n smiling like a goof. "Would you like to go to junior prom with me?" He asked. "Is this what you brought me out to ask?" She asked. "Yeah kind of." He asked still hovering above her. "Well I would love to go. We can be like a cute matching couples." She said playing with the hem of his shirt. "Yeah like cute couples."

♡♡♡

"Ethan this letter determines my whole life!" Y/n said running into Ethan's recording room. He started a YouTube channel so his parents let him make a recording room in the extra room. "What is it babe?" Ethan asked slipping off his headphones as he was editing. Y/N went down and sat on her boyfriend's lap. "College letter huh?" He asked. "Yeah. I'll be the first of my family to get accepted college." She whispered. Ethan rested his head on her shoulder as she opened the letter.

"Dear Miss L/n, we regret to inform you." She started and Ethan felt bad almost instantly but also happy. "That you have been accepted to the University of California Los Angeles!" She shouted. She dropped the letter and wrapped her arms around Ethan into a hug which he returned. "Congrats!" He said happily. He truly was happy for her.

♡♡♡

Ethan entered the airport with y/n behind him. "I'll miss you Ethan." Y/n spoke as they stopped by the gate. The two agreed to take a break as she would be gone for four years and dating would be extremely difficult. "I'll miss you too. Have fun in California will ya?" He asked with a smile. "I will." Her plane number was called and she gave Ethan a hug. "Four years?" She asked. "Four years." She left towards her gate and Ethan left the airport sadly. The girl he's loved since they were three was now leaving to go to college across the country.

♡♡♡

"I'm having a friend over to help us film some cinematography. She majored in film so she said she'd help us get great shots." Kathryn said. "When will she be here?" Mark asked as they finished filming a scene at the castle. "She said she'd be here soon." A knock on the door brought their attention. Ethan was with Tyler setting up things for another scene. "Hey Y/n!" Kathryn said giving the girl a hug. "Hey so you said you wanted some shots of the outside of the castle for intros and some inside shots for transitions?" She asked placing her light purple hair into a ponytail.

"Yeah I'll show you and we can get some scenes." Mark said leading the girl outside. Ethan and Tyler came in finally. "Is your friend here yet?" Tyler asked. "Yeah. She's getting some shots with Mark." Kathryn spoke. They all took a seat waiting for the two to finish. "You're a really good cinematographer." Mark complimented as they walked up to the group. "Y/n is a whizz with a camera." Mark said. Ethan's eyes darted up when he heard the name. 

It was met with a girl with hazel eyes and light purple hair. Her eyes had met with the blue haired make sitting on the couch. "Can I speak to you?" Y/n asked Ethan. Ethan stood up and followed her into the next room. Y/N quickly placed the camera on the table and pulled Ethan into a hug before kissing him. Ethan let his hands fall to her hips. After a few seconds they broke apart. "I waited four years to do that." She whispered against Ethan's chest. "I'm so glad you're back." "And I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
